This invention relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly including a memory block for indicating a previous position of the seat under certain circumstances.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to have seats within a vehicle that include a seatback portion that is pivotally supported to be folded forward and downward relative to the base of the seat. Such an arrangement is necessary, for example, in two-door vehicles so that a passenger can have access into and out of the rear seat of the vehicle. It is also desirable that a front seat in a two-door vehicle slide forward to allow easier access to the rear seat of the vehicle. One disadvantage to providing such an arrangement, however, is that it may require repeated, bothersome adjustments to return the front seat to its original position after the desired access to the rear seat is completed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seat mounting assembly that permits easy access to a rear seat of the vehicle and facilitates automatically returning the front seat to its original position. Another matter of general concern in seat track assemblies is to provide a secure placement of the seat for safety reasons.